Lovers & Friends
by JennyBenny07
Summary: What happens when Trish realizes she wants be more than friends... but has no clue how her friend really feels... [Fin]
1. Default Chapter

_**Author's Note: **Everything is completely fictional. This is just a story written by friend and I. _

_**Note 2:**_ _Enjoy and please leave a review! We love reviews!_

_**Disclaimer:** The wrestlers are © of the WWE._

_

* * *

Funny how someone's feelings can quickly change throughout the time you've known somebody. You're getting to know someone and slowly start developing a friendship with them, you slowly start trusting , caring and loving that person. Throughout the months you're with them, you can't picture you're life without you're best friend. As years pass by, that love you have for your friend turns into something completely different. You can't stop thinking about them, you dream about them every night, you get jealous when you see them with someone else or when they are dating someone you know isn't right for them. I have that feeling and it's killing me. I never knew that this feeling is so powerful and so heart aching. Even though their by my side it still hurts me. I wish I had the courage to tell them my feelings but something is holding back. They could never feel the same way about me. Unfortunately, I have to deal with it and move on. It'll hurt but it's the only thing I could do, I can never tell them the truth.. no not now, not ever. Til' then I'll lay on bed ,dream about them... til then._

Trish shuts her journal close. She shuts her eyes tightly to hold the tears back but couldn't. The tears flow down her cheek like a water running down a stream. Trish takes a deep breath and quickly wipes her tears away. _" Til' then.."_ She mumbles to herself, still trying to hold back the new tears. Again, unable to hold back the tears run down her cheeks, she grabs a tissue and wipes her eyes. Trish slightly jumps of her sit when her cell phone rings. She grabs her phone and checks the caller ID.

_Shit! It's.. its... fuck.. Okay control yourself Trish. Just answer the phone and talk to them like you usually talk to them. _Trish said loudly to herself.

She takes a deep breath and flips the phone open, placing the ear place on top of her ear.

_Hello? _

_Hey! _

_Hi.. _

_Hunnie, were you crying? _

_No.. no.. I wasn't. _She lied.

_Don't lie to me Trish! I know you damn well! Now, tell me why were you crying ? _

_Fine.. I was just watching a Ladder 49. You know how that movie makes me cry._ She lied again.

_:chuckles: Oh okay. Hey, do want to go out and have dinner and just talk ? _

_Honestly, I'm really tired and I really just want to relax tonight. _Trish smoothly got herself out of the dinner "date".

_Okay sweetie. I understand. Then, I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Okay? _

_Yeah, til' then... _

_Are you sure your okay sweetie? You seem pretty sad.. tell me what's ---_

Trish quickly cut them off before they were able to finish their sentence. _No no.. I'm fine really. __It's just the movie, that's all. I'm fine. I promise.._

_Okay sweetie.. I'm gonna let you go then._

_Wait... _

_What? What's wrong? _

_I ... I ..._ Trish takes a deep breath..._I love you._

_I love you too sweetie.. You are my best friend. _

_Right.. Good-night._

_Night hun! Bye! _

_Bye. _

Trish flips the phone off and throws it across the room.

_" Shit! Why do I have to be sooooooo fucking stupid! I had the chance to be with... I had the FUCKING CHANCE! " _

Trish falls of the chair and breaks down crying. Her knee accidentally hits the desk causing a picture frame to fall to the floor. Trish grabs picture frame and looks at it, bringing back great memories causing her cry even harder. Getting more upset with herself, she throws the picture frameacross the room, hitting into the wall.

Trish crawls to the corner and brings her knees up to the chest and wraps herself tight, letting her tears out.

_Til then..._ she softly mumble.

_ Again, please leave a review! _


	2. Goin' Crazy

_**Author's Note: **Everything is completely fictional. This is just a story written by friend and I. _

**_Note 2:_** _Enjoy and please leave a review! We love reviews!_

_**Disclaimer:** The wrestlers are © of the WWE._

* * *

Lilian placed her phone down and ran a hand through her hair. She hated when Trish got like that, sounded so alone, so lost. But there was nothing Lilian could do, Trish didn't seem to have any intentions of sharing her problem. And maybe it was for the best, maybe Trish needed to figure this one out on her own.

Her heart told her that Trish needed her, but her mind told her to give Trish space.

Why can't she just let me help her... let me lov..." Lilian trailed off, afraid that voicing her feelings would make them real.

_But they are real, you love her and she loves you...But only as a friend. _Her heart reminded her.

What if Trish felt the same way?

Lilian shook her head, "Stop fooling yourself Lil, that'll never happen" _And why would it?_

The young blonde stood and grabbed her robe, she tied it loosely around her waist then stepped out onto the balcony. She looked up, her gaze locked on the stars. "Star light, star bright, I wish I may, I wish I might, find the love I need tonight"

She smiled softly as the stars seemed to twinkle their reply, now content she returned inside. She reached into her drawer and pulled out a photograph of Trish and herself. It was taken shortly after they met, back when things were simple.

Back when her only feelings for Trish were of friendship.

She wiped a stray tear from her cheek and rested her head on her pillow, she laid the photograph beside her and whispered to the empty room, "Why can't she just feel the same?"

_Little Twist , Huh? lol.. well next chapter will be up maybe tomorrow or Friday.. Again, please leave a review! _


	3. Pushing Away

_**Author's Note: **Everything is completely fictional. This is just a story written by friend and I. _

_**Note 2:**_ _Enjoy and please leave a review! We love reviews!_ &

_**Note 3:** It seems like people didn't really like our little twist which is cool but thank you so much for everyone who reviewed! We love reviews! Thank You again and Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** The wrestlers are © of the WWE._

* * *

" I respect you. We've been through so much together.." _God, Lilian looks soo gorgeous tonight.. that skirt and that top. God, she's beautiful.. Focus Trish your in the ring.. focus.. don't mess this up, it's live.." _Trish reminded herself. Quickly focusing her attention to Lita..

Lita stood in the center of the ring with an crutch acting like she listening to Trish and when really she trying to ignore the chants the fans were giving her. She thought the fans has gotten over the whole situation.. obviously not.

" I love you.." Trish added.

Lita softly laughed then brought the mic. up to her lips. She had to do it rather she liked it or not..even if she was face, she was still the bad guy. Finally she spoke..

" So Trish, you respect me, huh? But you'll throw me one better and say you love me, that's very sweet.."

Lita again tries to ignore the chants from the fans and continue her line. "Which is obviously why you've done your best to make this past year a living hell for me.. "

She walked down the halls to head to the Women's Locker room to pick up her bags since the show is finally over. She carefully walked the halls, trying to avoid Lilian as much as she can. Trish hasn't spoke to her since the phone and isn't planning onto either after making an ass out of herself. She turns to the right hall where the locker room is located... there she is. _"Damn it.."_ There was Lilian talking to Christy Hemme. She was always a friendly person, got along with everyone. Both of ladies were laughing and seem to be enjoying their conversation. Trish hide be hide the wall, closely watching Lilian but making sure that doesn't catch her.

_"She has really soft lips "_ Trish remember Christy's comment right after she kissed Lilian that one night in a RAW show.

_" Bitch.."_ She mumble to herself.

_" Why can't I be the one to kiss her that night.. hell to kiss her every night. Hold her, tell her how beautiful she is, watch her sleep like an angel at night, be the one to catch her tears.. ugh.. why do I put myself into this situation?"_ Trish thought.

Trish continues watching them. She see's Christy grabbing Lilian's hand like she's trying to intertwine their fingers together. Jealously grew upon Trish. She quickly steps out from be hide the wall and walks down hall towards them..

" Hey Ladies, how's it going? " Trish tried to act friendly, showing no sign of jealously.

" Hey Trish! What's up ?" Christy replied with bubbly attitude.

" Hey Trish.. How are you feeling? " Lilian asked. Obviously, she was still concern about her.

" I am fine..So, Christy, what do you think about tag team match they are booking us? "

" I'm very excited about it! I get to work with Victoria, so that should be interesting. What do you think ?"

" Honestly, I don't know what to think about it..We'll just see what happens. Something wrong Lilian ? " Trish asked.

" No, nothing is wrong. But is there something wrong with you? " Lilian asked back with little attitude .

" Why would there be something wrong with me ?"

" I don't.. maybe cause when I called you the other night you were crying. "

" I told you I crying cause of the movie."

Christy slowly back away from the girls to give them their privacy.

" Trish, I am not stupid.. tell me what really is the matter." Lilian asked.

Trish closed her eyes trying to hold back her tears. " Nothing is wrong.. okay? Why can't you just drop it!"

" Because I care about you Trish! Your my best friend... "

" You'll never be able to understand..."

" Understand what ? Trish, please tell me.. " Lilian pled.

" Just leave me alone.. "

Trish quickly walked away , hopefully that Lilian didn't see her tears. She slams the locker room door shut and quickly falls down to her knee and cries. _" Why did I have to be a fucking bitch.. She wanted to help.. she cares.. damn it Trish!" You fucked it up.. again!"_

_Yes, it's short I know.. I am sorry. But I had to work alot and sh!t that happens around the house. Hope you guys enjoyed it and again please review! _


	4. Worth The Risk

_**Author's Note: **Everything is completely fictional. This is just a story written by friend and I. _

_**Note 2:**_ _Enjoy and please leave a review! We love reviews!_

_**Note 3:** It seems like people didn't really like our little twist which is cool but thank you so much for everyone who reviewed! We love reviews! Thank You again and Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** The wrestlers are © of the WWE.

* * *

_

"You have to tell her before it's too late." Christy's words repeatedly ran through her mind, and for once, she was going to listen. She stood outside of Trish's room, her hand poised to knock.

"You can do this Lil...just knock" Seconds past, yet she remained still. She took a shaky breath then knocked...no answer. She knocked again, but still no answer. With a sigh she turned and started to walk away.

"Lil, is that you?"

She turned back to see Trish leaning against the doorway, a small towel wrapped around her body as her hair framed her face. "Sorry, I didn't hear the knock, the shower was running."

"Trish...Shower..." Lilian groaned and mentally shook herself. "It's okay, I just wanted to talk, I can come back later though."

Okay...oh nevermind come on, we'll talk, the shower can wait."

"If you're sure..."

Trish smiled softly and held the door open wider. "I'm sure"

Lilian entered the room and took a seat on the bed as Trish closed the door. Trish ran a hand through her hair before speaking. "Look, about earlier. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like such a bitch."

"It's okay Trish, you're under a lot of pressure. I understand"

"No you don't Lilian! You can't understand."

"I can try, just tell me Trish, let me help you."

"How can you help me if you're part of the problem?" Trish instantly regretted her words as a look of hurt flashed across Lilian's face. She sighed and took a seat next to the blonde."That came out wrong. See, I have these feeling...Feelings that I shouldn't have...I mean they're probably not returned but I can't help it because they just won't go away...and everyday they grow and I feel like there's nothing I can do to stop them..." her voice lowered. "Maybe I don't want them to stop"

Lilian frowned in confusion. "What are you saying Trish?"

"I'm...I...I'm saying that I love you."

"I love you too Trish, you know that."

"No Lily, it's more than that, I've fallen in love with you."

_Sorry it took so long to update. Kristien was in an car accident was unable to write her chapter. But no worries she's okay and your chapter is up.. the next and final chapter will be posted in a few days or next week. Again review._


	5. We Belong Together

_**Author's Note: **Everything is completely fictional. This is just a story written by friend and I. _

_**Note 2:**_ _Enjoy and please leave a review! We love reviews!_

_**Note 3:** It seems like people didn't really like our little twist which is cool but thank you so much for everyone who reviewed! We love reviews! Thank You again and Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** The wrestlers are © of the WWE.

* * *

_

Lilian quickly stands on her feet while her head spinning and her emotions run wild. " She wha...She is falling in love with me" All these doubts and questions run through her mind.. " does she really feel the same way I do?... " She can feel her heart beat faster, her knees start to get weak, her palms getting sweaty and her body temperature rising; unable to bear this, she sits back down on the bed, just as she was about to hold Trish's hand, Trish quickly gets up..

" I know I am probably scaring you right now but I can't help it. These feelings are driving me crazy. "

Lilian smiled.

" Every time I see you with someone I just get completely jealous. When I saw you with Hemme... I swear.. Trish pauses and thinks back of that moment. On how completely her jealousy grew when Christy tried to hold Lilian's hand.. " I swear I was about to go over there and just... just.. tear her out." Trish tights her towel tighter and looks at Lilian. " You probably think I am a freak now, huh? "

Lilian stands up and walks towards Trish. Standing face to face with the Canadian beauty, gazing right into her hazel eyes. She licks her lips. " No.. I would never think that."

" Lie." Trish lightly snapped back as she backed away from Lilian. " You don't have to lie to me Lil.. I know I am freaking you out with this lesbian love shit I am throwing you.. "

Lilian just stood their watching Trish blahhing with a smile on her face. " I am falling in love with you to.." she quickly shocked.

Trish had not yet processed what Lilian has just confessed. " I am sorry I am putting you through this mess.. but I just had to let you know what I really fee..." Finally it hit her " You love me? "

Lilian gave her a sweet smile and nodded her head. " I've been in love with you for so long.."

" Why didn't you tell me? "

" The same reason you wouldn't tell me... I was scared." Lilian replied.

Trish chucked. " So, I guess we both have been putting ourselves through hell... " Her voice tone quickly turned into a more serious tone. " I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you.. I just... "

Before finishing Lilian pressed to fingers against her lips to hush her. " Don't. " She removed her fingers from her lips and let her fingers intertwine with Trish's . " Don't do that to yourself Trish.. We confessed are true feelings.. Can't we just be happy now? Be happy..together? " she question.

" Yes baby.. just you and me."

Trish slowly leans her face closer to Lilian. She looking deeply into Lilian's brown eyes.. she could see all of her emotions by just looking into her eyes. Trish's love for Lilian just kept growing and growing ... Hesitating a bit, she finally leaned down place her lips on top of Lilian's. The kiss just soft, sweet and perfect. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but it was enough time for them to enjoy their lover's sweet flavor.

Lilian pulled back, licking her lips and gently pushed Trish's hair behind her ear. " So about that shower..."

Trish smiled at Lilian and took her hand leading her into the bathroom, closing it and locking it from behind.

_The End.._

_I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as we did writing it! Sorry we took so long to update but we finsihed it! Hope you liked it. Review please.. Thank you for reading and thank you to everyone who reviewed!. Love Always, Kristen and Jenny. _


End file.
